A Chairy Wedding
by findmesomebodyto-love
Summary: All UES weddings are memorable for Chuck & Blair. Read & Review, xoxo.
1. Preface

**Preface**

**

* * *

  
**

**Wedding** _n_ marriage; the ceremony of marriage.

* * *

Floral bouquets, large churches, long ivory lace trains, diamond tiaras, champagne flutes, Jewish Rabbi, runaway brides, apartment ceremonies, large receptions, best-man speeches, make-ups and break-ups.

If anyone knows how to do weddings, it's _Chuck and Blair_.


	2. The van der Bass Wedding

**The van der Bass Wedding**

"_Much 'I do' about Nothing" Gossip Girl, 1x18_

_

* * *

  
_

Blair Waldorf stepped out of her limousine, smiling at the gentlemen who then closed her door. "Thank you." She strode away from the curb in pink bowed heels that worked well with her pink and white floral dress. She adjusted her matching headband before climbing the steps up to place Lily van der Woodsen had hired out for her fourth wedding to Bart Bass.

Chuck Bass recited his lines again, making notes in his head as he scanned the words he had scrawled on cue cards a few hours ago. His thoughts were interrupted by a petite brunette.

"Best man speech going that well?" She smiled at him.

"There won't be a dry eye in the house, trust me." Chuck said, eying the woman in front of him. "How did things go with Whoregina?" Blair smirked at him.

"Not a dry eye there either."

"Good to know I wasn't missed."

"Dan Humphrey actually lent a hand; it was nice to see him get his dirty for once." Blair continued to smile at Chuck, adjusting his coloured bowtie. "Not sure how much fun he had though," Chuck was watching her intently, staring into the puddles of her brown eyes. She softened out the wrinkles in Chuck's suit jacket before fingering his tie. "No one enjoys their first time." She murmured.

"Except you," Chuck whispered to her. For an inch of a second their eyes caught, smouldering. "Save me a dance?" A ticking time bomb seemed to go off in Blair's eyes, because she thrust Chuck towards her, her hands grasping onto his now-messed bowtie.

"Now that Georgina is done, so are you and I. She was the last thing we had in common." With some force, Blair kicked Chuck's shin, smirking whilst patting his shoulder as he groaned in pain.

"Break a leg."

"I think I just did." Chuck watched as Blair walked away towards the ceremony.

* * *

Chuck Bass clinked his silver dessert spoon to his wine glass, the bubbly shaking inside the flute as he clinked it a few more times. "I'd like to propose a toast." The chatter around the room dimmed and the photographer snapped some photos as Chuck proceeded with shaky hands.

He cleared his throat once, "My father is someone who goes after what he wants," he spoke animatedly, "and Lily van der Woodsen was no exception." He inhaled, his eyes moving across the room.

"In typical Bass man fashion his pursuit was direct, and at times, not exactly subtle." His eyes trailed over to Blair's eager face as he replaced one cue card with another. She gave him a doe eyed smile, and he returned it with a smirk. Blair looked... proud, of some sorts. Someone was proud of him, Chuck Bass. He sighed, contemplating his next move. Stick with his plans or go with his heart? By looking into Blair's brown eyes one last time, he put down the cue cards; he knew the answer.

"One thing I learned from my father's courtship of Lily is the importance of perseverance," Chuck's eyes moved around the room again and he stuffed a hand in his pocket, the other emphasizing his words as he spoke them. "That in the face of true love, you don't just give up." His eyes searched for Blair's again and he drowned in them. "Even if the object of your affection is begging you to." People all around them laughed at Chuck's sudden words but Blair kept her focus on Chuck.

"And one thing I learned from Lily is the importance of forgiveness." He motioned towards Lily, "She gave my father the gift of a second chance and in kind, I've watched him become someone actually worthy of that gift."

"And one day..." Chuck gazed at Blair with lovesick eyes, "...I hope I'll be lucky enough to find someone...who will do the same for me." Blair blinked at him, her face blank as Chuck concluded his speech.

Chuck was the first to lift his champagne class in cheers. "To the happy couple!" All around them people congratulated the newlywed Bartholomew and Lillian Bass. Chuck lifted his glass in the same direction as Blair was sitting and she raised her own glass, giving him a small surprised smile.

The guests applauded Chuck's best man speech and he skulled down the remains of his bubbly.

* * *

Bart Bass encircled Lily into his arms as they did their first dance as a married couple on the reception's dance floor. Chuck casually leaned up against a pillar as Blair Waldorf approached him. His heart thumped in his chest but he instinctively smiled at her.

"That was quite a speech," Blair commented and only a tiny space kept them apart. "All your heard work must have paid off."

Chuck placed an arm at her waist, motioning them to the dance floor. "That wasn't what I wrote. I was inspired in the moment." Blair wrapped an arm around his neck, the other one entwined with his. They swayed under the dim candle-lit space, every other couple or individual invisible to them.

"Look, I know I said some horrible things," Chuck's eyes were locked with hers in a romantic gaze, "even for me."

Blair raised her eyebrows, "you mean blogging to Gossip Girl about our sex life and comparing me to your dad's sweaty old horse?" She said with slight sarcasm.

"What's your point?" He retorted.

"What's yours?" Their faces were only inches apart now and Blair could feel Chuck's warm breath against her skin.

"You don't belong with Nate." He said; nearly closing the distance – but he hesitated. "Never have, never will." Chuck whisper. Their noses were inches apart now and Blair's breath caught.

"You don't belong with anyone..." Chuck brushed his lips against Blair's, his tongue fully exploring her mouth.

Blair pulled back momentarily from Chuck's hungry lips, her hand resting on the nape of his neck. "Let's take is slow this time. Do it right." Chuck murmured.

She eyed him up and down, scoffing the slightest. "Chuck Bass is a romantic. Who knew?"

"Now you do." He bobbed his head. "That's all that matters." Their eyes met once more before Blair and Chuck wandered off through the doors to the reception, back to her house.


	3. The Waldorf Rose Wedding

**The Waldorf-Rose Wedding**

"_O Brother, Where Bart Thou?" Gossip Girl, 2x13_

_

* * *

  
_

Cyrus Rose and Eleanor Waldorf stood amongst Eleanor's daughter Blair Waldorf, their maid Dorota, Cyrus's son Aaron Rose and Aaron's girlfriend (also Blair's best friend) Serena van der Woodsen in their candle-lit apartment. The Reverend smiled at the couple, "Wedding vows of Eleanor and Cyrus."

The Jewish Rabbi started to speak in Hebrew from a book, and all of the guests smiled as the ceremony officially began.

Cyrus and Eleanor turned to face each other. "I, Cyrus, take you, Eleanor to be no other than yourself."

"I give you my love." Eleanor replied, slightly shaky. Blair's eyes glistened with tears as the events from that day came rushing back to her. Bart Bass's funeral was earlier that day; it was horrible. Chuck was stoned when Nate and Blair found him, and Chuck ended up sending Dan home for some unknown reason. Afterwards at the van der Woodsen's apartment, Chuck ran away, Blair followed.

"_And why would you do that?"_

"_Because... I love you."_

"_Well that's too bad."_

If only she could strangle herself before the words had come out; now she wouldn't be crying at her mother's wedding.

"I am my beloveds and my beloved is mine." Eleanor repeated after the reverend.

Blair swiped at her tears, smiling at her mother and the other people watching intently in the room. Cyrus then spoke in Hebrew for his vows. The rings were exchanged and Blair gave a toothy grin. As Eleanor leaned in to seal their marriage, Blair cupped a hand over her eyes childishly.

Cyrus popped the champagne and poured the oozing liquid into Eleanor's flute first, before his own. Dorota descended the stairs as Blair clinked her glass with everyone else's' in a toast. "To the Waldorf-Roses'!" Cyrus announced. Serena congratulated the newlyweds.

Dorota whispered into Blair's ear in a rush. Blair's face mangled in confusion before she rushed upstairs.

* * *

"What do you think you're doing here?" Blair asked as she strode through her bedroom door. Chuck Bass sat on the edge of her bed, glancing down at his feet with half-shut eyes. His head immediately turned as he heard Blair's footsteps.

Dark circles framed his eyes and his hair was uncombed, strands sticking up here and there. His nostrils flared, but his eyes softened as he saw her. Tears shone in his eyes, he gave her a pleading look. His eyes were sadder then Blair ever could have imagined possible.

Her lip slightly stuck out, her teeth showing as she watched him. In an instant she jumped and secured him in her arms, rubbing his shoulder in comfort. Her head sat snugly into his neck and she squeezed his shoulder, rubbing her arm up and down his. Chuck closed his eyes, comfortable in Blair's arms. His hand slid up to her arm, making its way to her hand. He squeezed it back, the tears streaking his face.

* * *

**A/N:**_ Review please, the next chapter will be out soon, I hope. The chapter after that make take awhile though, because I have to wait for Dorota & Vanya's wedding, I think thats a few weeks away. Anyway, hope you enjoyed!_


End file.
